random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
No Man's Pirates/Characters
NOTE: RNW users besides Madi Shinx and Wolfie cannot be made into permanent characters, but can guest star for one episode. Characters who are similar to them in many ways can be added though. The Good Guys Cap'n Madi the Pirate Main article: /Cap'n Madi the Pirate/ Wolfie A 15-year-old Sapi Chatot and Madi's partner. He is very intelligent and expresses curiosity, but can be unintentionally rude at times. He has a solid white hat and yellow pants. Heymondbeard A Sapi Corphish with a beard who is Madi's best friend and first mate. He is very hyper, energetic, and cheerful, but he gets annoyed and impatient very easily. He has a tendency to overuse the word "hey" at the beginning at almost every sentence. He wears a black pirate's hat with a white skull and crossbones on it, which is also a hammerspace, which he uses to store objects. His catchphrases are "Hey, hey, hey!" and "Oh my hey!" Spud the Brave The comic relief Sapi Bibarel of this show. He is a great swimmer and can pull various things along the water. He often uses the word "golly" at the beginning of every sentence. He wears a long red and white striped hat. Despite his name and much like Cap'n Madi, he is also scared of a lot of things. His catchphrases are "By golly!" and "Yup, yup!" The Bad Guys Contemptible Capsular Called "the most wicked Sapi Thievul in the seven seas," Contemptible Capsular is a pirate who guards his treasure at any given point. He wears a blue-and-white striped bandana on his head and an eye patch due to being half-blind and has a robotic prosthetic leg in place of his left leg, which is removable. Stupid Skuntank A dim-witted Sapi Skuntank who is the lackey and first mate of Contemptible Capsular. Usually, after he says his catchphrase "Ha-har," he coughs, and Contemptible Capsular tries to offer him a cough drop. He wears a black pirate's hat with a white skull and crossbones on it and a red tie. The Others King Sandaconda A Sapi Sandaconda who is the king of the island. Pompous and arrogant, King Sandaconda despises all of the main pirate characters, including Cap'n Madi, and considers them a bunch of losers. His catchphrase is "Well, this is disappointing." Slave Salberto A male Sapi Salandit who is the butt-monkey of the show and is King Sandaconda's slave. Plucky A Cramorant. He isn't very intelligent. Randy An Impidimp who is boisterous and wild. The Grumpy Old Perrserker Self explanatory. He lives under a bridge and when someone tries to cross his bridge, he will jump out and deny access across it. However, he does give advice sometimes. Luchador A very intelligent Sapi Hawlucha. Despite being able to show happiness, he does not smile at all. Despite being a Fighting-type, he dislikes fighting. Siltquake A Whiscash. Unlike other Whiscash, he resides in a pond near the ocean. He is kind-hearted and is a huge softie. His catchphrases are "Great googly moogly!" and "Holy magnitude!" Zelle A Floatzel who Spud the Brave has a crush on. She is quite stubborn yet very headstrong. Category:No Man's Pirates Category:Characters Category:New pages that didn't have categories for the shortest time